bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 2
New Friends And Enemies "That guy is your dad?" I asked Stacy while we were walking. "Yeah. He's alright once he gets to know you", Stacy replied. "I doubt it", I mumbled under my breath. She then stopped walking, turned to me and said, "He has an ugly side that no one wants to mess with. I would avoid that side of him if I were you. And since your dad told me that you have anger issues, I probably suggest you finding something immediately that would help you calm down". "Alright, what activities do you guys have that would probably help me calm down?" I asked her. "I have a list in my back pocket", she stated. She then pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to me just as I dropped my bags. I unfolded the piece of paper and started reading it. Oil Painting Blacksmithing ''' '''Digital Photography Swimming Pottery Cooking Classes Stained Glass Tye-Die Shooting Range Archery Range "Aren't camps suppose to have alot more activities than just this?" I asked her. "Major cut backs. We're low on money", she stated. "What about the money that parents pay to get their kids into camp? You guys probably make like nearly a million dollars or something close to that", I told her. "Why don't we continue on to your bunk house for the month?" she said, trying to change the subject. "Okay", I agreed. I picked my bags back up and we continued walking till I got to one small hut at the top of a hill. We then climbed up some stairs to the hut. She opened the door and then I hauled my bags into the room. "The bed right by the door will be yours", Stacy pointed. "You're sharing with two other kids who won't be leaving till the end of summer. Be friendly with them. They don't bite". "Thank you", I told her. "Your welcome", she said before she left. I then laid my stuff beside my bed and laid belly-down on the bed. Man, did it smell bad. Don't they ever wash these sheets? I turned onto my back to avoid the bad smell. God damn it Derek, I thought to myself. Why couldn't you just leave me at Bullworth Academy for the rest of the summer? I'm better off there than here. Plus, I can handle myself. I have plenty of times. I don't care if Max Hayes was after me. It ain't like he'll ever march onto school grounds. Too many witnesses. Well, at least I'll be able to email my friends. While I was thinking more about how I should be with my friends right now, there was a loud bang as the door swung open and two teenage boys, about my age (17 years old), came in. One of them was an Asian; black long hair and brown eyes. The other was carcasian with gold blonde hair, green eyes and a goatee starting to grow around his mouth. "I'm guessing you're our new roommate", the blonde said in a english accent. "Yup", I confirmed. He came up to me, held out his hand and said, "My name is Liam Boardman". "And I'm Jerry Pak", the Asian said. "Clayton Mason....or Stone. I really don't know anymore. But I prefer C-Money, so just call me that", I told them. "I'm guessing you're going to be here for the rest of the summer, mate?" Liam asks me. "Pretty much. My legal guardian is off to some exotic country in the middle east for the C.I.A. while I'm down here in a state I never been before sweating my privates off", I told them. "Do you only have one legal guardian, or do you have two?" Jerry asks. I put my head in my hands. "You know what, I don't really want to talk about it", I told them. "If we're going to live with each other for a month, I strongly suggest not digging up my parental issues. It....it's not something I'm happy to talk about". "Okay. Cool enough", Jerry said. "So, where you guys come from?" I asked them. I might as well get to know them since I will be here in a while. Liam started introducting himself. "I'm from London, England. I'm only here for the summer because my parents are trying to move all their belongings to a new house and though I was going to be in the way. They're frickin' rich, but I never felt like a rich kid let alone acted like one". "That's a first I ever found someone who was rich that didn't want to be rich. You got alot of money. You could do the hell you ever want to do", I stated. "Trust me man, just because I'm rich doesn't mean that life is happier for me", Liam stated. "I'm originally from South Korea, but moved to Cottonmouth about a month ago since my parents had relatives there. Since then, they've been trying to find 'the American Dream'. I'm only here because my parents though it would be a chance for me to make friends", Jerry said. "You speak english well for someone who just moved to America", I pointed out. "I learned from the internet", he told me. Makes sense, I thought to myself. "So, where are you from?" Liam then asks me. "Where I'm from? Well, I'm originally spent most of my life in Carcer City. I was born and raised there. I got expelled from the only school there, so now I reside in Bullworth. I attend the worst school in the country, but it isn't all bad once you make friends there". Liam and Jerry then looked at each other. "Oh no, he's going to go through hell", Jerry stated. "Why? What's up?" I asked them. "Isn't Bullworth the same town that has a rivalry with Valina?" Liam asks me. "Yeah. Why? Are we close to that town?" I asked him. "Yeah. In fact, there are some kids here who attend the boarding school that would probably love to throw a punch at you", Liam said. "Just fucking great", I stated outloud. "How long have you been here anyway?" Jerry asks me. "Long enough to meet the pathetic Camp Master and his nice daughter", I told them. "Why don't we show you around Camp Greenwood? You're going to need to know the types of people here anyway", Jerry said. "This place got cliques too?" I questioned. "You'd be surprised", Liam said. "Alright. I need the fresh air anyway", I told them. The three of us then walked out the bunkhouse. "We're heading towards the Mess Hall. Almost everyone should be there right now. It's almost lunch time", Liam stated. "So what's the deal about this camp? Is it legitimate, or is it hell on earth?" I asked them. "The last one, hell on earth", Jerry told me. "I knew it. I fucking knew it", I said outloud. "It's probably alot worse than what you had in mind", Jerry suggested. God damn you, Derek. After a while of walking, we finally got to the Mess Hall. From the looks of it, every kid in camp must have been there. It was probably around 200 kids here. "Okay, that group over there are what you may call the Proud Crowd. Bunch of rich snots who think that they should get all the breaks", Jerry said. "I'm familiar with that kind of people", I replied. "Carcer City and Bullworth had rich kids who treated other kids like shit. I'm not surprised that some are here, even if they rather be in England or Italy". "Then over there are the drama kids. They're the ones who enjoy being in the plays that Camp Master Bryon set up every month", Liam stated. "Are they any good?" I asked him. "Nope", he replied. Figures, I thought to myself. "Then over there are the artist kids", Liam stated. "I get the name. They like to paint or something like that", I said. "Also cook, make fansy glasses, tye-dying shirts, pottery, etc. Etc", Liam said. "And last but not least, the Jocks", Jerry said. "Know all about them. Big bodies, small brains", I joked. They both started laughing so loud, it caught the attention of one of the Jocks. "What are you laughing at, you foreign pricks?" the Jock said. I took a good look at the Jock who insulted Liam and Jerry. He had brown hair and eyes, and was very muscular. He almost reminded me of Ted Thompson back at Bullworth Academy. "Nothing, just leave us alone Brad", Jerry told him. "Go back to China", he spat out at Jerry. "That's smart. South Koreans are from China. Who woulda thought?" I mocked him. Brad then stepped towards me and we were staring eye-to-eye at each other. "You watch your mouth shithead or I'll beat the tar out of you. I'm the king of this place. ME!!!!" "Most kings I know don't have brains the size of pees", I insulted. He shoved me into Jerry and Liam and then said, "Go back to where you came from, prick". I got back on my feet and then tackled him. Everyone was crowding around us by then shouting "Fight" at the top of their lungs. I punched him alot in the face until he rolled us over and started to punch me as well. I pushed him off me and then kicked him on the side. I had the upper hand of the fight until the sound of gunfire caught everyone's attention. Aiming the gun in the air was some middle-aged man. Black hair with a touch of gray, brown eyes with bags underneath and a five-o'clock shaddow, he looked like he'd seen better days. "You", he pointed at me. "Head over to Camp Master Bryon's office right now". "This ain't a schoolyard, you fucking psycho", I spat out at him. "GO NOW", he yelled. I looked over at Liam and Jerry. "We'll see ya later", Jerry said. My mouth dropped open for the fact they ain't going to back me up with Bryon. "Lets go, young man", the guy said as he grabbed me by the arm. "Keep your hands off me, old man", I told him. Great, first day at camp and I'm already in trouble for a fight. Could things get any worse? Category:Blog posts